


Reed Richards ALS Ice Bucket Challenge

by snowspell



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspell/pseuds/snowspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark took the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge and then challenged Reed Richards. Reed isn't certain that this is a good idea. But can he get out of it with three team mates gunning for him to participate?</p><p>This is a response to a great fill from the Avengers Kink Meme.  Check it out here: http:// avengerkink.livejournal . com / 19458.html?thread=46979074#t46979074</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reed Richards ALS Ice Bucket Challenge

“Why me?” Reed asks, plaintively, barely glancing up from his current experiment.

“Reed, it’s for a good cause,” Sue responds, “Besides we should be thankful that no one has brought Johnny into this yet.”

“Brought me into what?” Johnny asked and Sue wondered again how her brother always seemed to show up at the precise time she didn’t want his to be anywhere nearby.

“Nothing Johnny. Don’t you have a supermodel to date or something?”

Johnny shrugged and settled on a stool smirking as he bit into an apple with a cheeky grin.  
Sue rolled her eyes and proceeded to ignore him.

Reed finished his calculations and turned to look into his wife’s eyes, “This is important to you isn’t it?”

Sue smiled. Her husband could be frustrating with his one track mind but he had a heart of gold, when his massive intellect didn’t get in the way.

“Yes, it’s important to me. Besides, Tony Stark was the one to challenge you. You aren’t going to let him beat you, right?”

Reed’s smile faded at the thought of the ego-centric engineer.

~30 minutes later~

The camera focused on Reed Richards standing on the red brick terrace of his apartment at the top of the Baxter Building. He looked comfortable in his white button down and brown trousers.  
“Hi, I’m Dr Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. I’m accepting Tony Stark’s ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. I will be donating money to the ALS Association and Sue has agreed to throw ice water on me.”

While he spoke Sue stepped into the shot in a deep blue swimsuit holding a large red bucket, “This is going to hurt him more than it hurts me,” she said with a grin, “But first we have three people to challenge. We would like to challenge Jemma Simmons.”

“Scott Lang,” Reed continued.

“And Wade Wilson,” Johnny finished, also stepping into frame with a plastic bucket.  
Sue shot her brother a conspiratorial look, “One…Two…”

“THREE!” they both shouted as the heaved the buckets at Reed watching the cascade of icy liquid drench him.

“Ugh!” Reed grunted in a high breathy voice at the impact before shaking his head and giving the camera a water logged smile.”

Johnny was bent over howling in laughter and didn’t notice Ben Grimm stepping up behind him with a plastic trash can hefted over his head. Without a word he threw thirty two gallons of freezing water on the Human Torch.

Johnny screamed and jumped at the sudden shock, leaving the other members of his team laughing. Ben turned to the camera and murmured, “You’re welcome ladies,” over the continued ranting of his antagonized friend before the shot cut out.


End file.
